


Cappuccino Mustache

by jhwan



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Bakery and Coffee Shop, Fluff, M/M, a side of verkwan, yes another one of those aus
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-07-14
Updated: 2017-07-14
Packaged: 2018-11-18 15:07:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 823
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11293176
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jhwan/pseuds/jhwan
Summary: "You got a little something- just there." Mingyu said, pointing to Wonwoo's upper lip.Wonwoo fumbled for a napkin. "Here?" He asked, furiously wiping his mouth."Just-" Mingyu sighed in exasperation, "Let me get it." He leaned over and gently wiped the whipped cream away.(Or, Wonwoo meets Mingyu at the Coffee shop at the end of the street and keeps coming back for more. And that doesn't mean the coffee.)





	Cappuccino Mustache

Wonwoo wouldn't call himself a hopeless romantic. But he was a hopeless romantic. Most people probably wouldn't guess it, judging books by covers and everything, but he was. He dreamed of one day running into his soulmate in a chance meeting on the streets and thinking he'll never see them again. But they end up best friends or business partners or something along those lines and fall in love.

Okay, maybe he watched too many dramas, but it didn't hurt to dream. And he knew no matter how much his friends teased him that he  _would_ find that person someday.

That's why he always willingly went with his friends when they dragged him new places. What if just one time, he denied to go and the love his life happened to be there? No, he wasn't going to miss out on the chance of living the rest of his life with someone meant for him.

Which was why he was eagerly following behind his friend Seungkwan, who was leading him to some coffee shop a few blocks away from their apartment. He had never heard of the coffee shop but apparently Seungkwan had been coming here for months. Then again, he wasn't much of a coffee fan in the first place.

"Even though you don't like coffee much, I'm sure you'll like it here. Besides, they sell pastries too." Seungkwan spouted quickly. The younger knew him well and Wonwoo had no doubt Seungkwan threw that in to hook his best friend. Well it worked.

Before Seungkwan could continue they stopped in front of a quaint building, which looked quiet out of place next to the larger, modern buildings next to it. But it was nice. Warm and welcoming, much more so compared to the silver skyscrapers you usually see in the city.

"Seungkwan!" Someone yelled before they even took a step into the building. They were greeted by a smiling boy, who immediately hugged Wonwoo's friend tight. 

"You want to introduce your friend here Kwan?" Wonwoo didn't miss the light blush spreading down Seungkwan's neck when the other pulled away. Interesting.

The stranger gave him a friendly smile. "I'm Vernon. And you are..?"

"I'm Wonwoo. It's nice to meet you." He gave a small smile back.

"Ah, I've heard much about you. You're the one who knocked over an ice cream cart trying to pay, right?"

Wonwoo flushed, wishing he could bury his head in sand like an Ostrich. "Um, yes. That would be me." He coughed awkwardly. 

"Don't worry." Another voice said from behind the counter. "I have plenty of embarrassing stories of Vernon. He can't make fun of you for long."

The stranger gave Wonwoo a soft smile, one that made his stomach clench in a odd way. Wonwoo had met many attractive guys, Seungkwan being one of them. But he had never met a man so  _beautiful_ before. His white smile contrasted starkly against his dark skin and his light brown hair had flour in it but he still looked breathtaking.

Wonwoo remembered how to breathe when the other spoke again. "I'm Mingyu by the way." 

He couldn't help the smile that spread across his face when he responded. "Wonwoo. It's great to me you."

"So what will it be?" Mingyu asked, pointing to the menu behind him. 

Wonwoo tried not to fish mouth. "What uh, what would you recommend?" He responded.

"Well.." He looked deep in thought and Wonwoo noticed his tongue poked out slightly. "My personal favorite is the white chocolate mocha."

"Then I'll have a white chocolate mocha." Mingyu gave him a sweet smile and Wonwoo thought to himself, no pastry could ever be as sweet as that.

"But hyung-" He suddenly remembered Seungkwan was with him. "You hate coff-"

Thankfully Vernon understood the desperate look on Wonwoo's face. "Kwanie, how 'bout I show you how to make a mocha?" Before he could answer Vernon was pulling him behind the counter and out of sight.

Mingyu looked like he was going to say something but was rudely interrupted by the lady behind them, who coughed rather loud to get his attention. He shot Wonwoo an apologetic smile and he shrugged back in a 'what can you do?' sort of way.

He really hoped he didn't make it obvious that he stared while Mingyu took his orders. Or maybe he hoped the opposite. Wonwoo didn't actually know what he hoped. But what he knew was that he could stare at the barista all day and never get tired of his face. 

"Man-" Wonwoo spun to look at Seungkwan. "Could you be anymore obvious?" He laughed, handing the older boy his mocha.

He quickly retaliated. "Could you?" Wonwoo smirked, eyes flashing from the youngers flushed complexion and ruffled shirt to Vernon, who also looked quiet red himself.

Seungkwan had no response to that and didn't say a thing about Wonwoo's staring the rest of the time they were there.


End file.
